bladesandbeastsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jabberwock
( )' | env=Tulgey Woodlands (Feywild) | org=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young, Juvenile, and Young Adult: Solitary or Clutch (2–5); Adult, Mature Adult, Old, Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, or Great Wyrm: Solitary, Pair, or Family (1–2 and 2–5 Offspring) | cr1=Challenge Rating:3 | cr2=Challenge Rating:4 | cr3=Challenge Rating:6 | cr4=Challenge Rating:8 | cr5=Challenge Rating:11 | cr6=Challenge Rating:14 | cr7=Challenge Rating:16 | cr8=Challenge Rating:18 | cr9=Challenge Rating:19 | cr10=Challenge Rating:21 | cr11=Challenge Rating:23 | cr12=Challenge Rating:25 | treas=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young, Juvenile, Young Adult: Standard (Never a Vorpal Weapon); Adult, Mature Adult, Old: Double Standard (Never a Vorpal Weapon); Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, Great Wyrm: Triple Standard (Never a Vorpal Weapon) | align= | adv1=4-5 | adv2=7-8 | adv3=10-11 | adv4=13-14 | adv5=16-17 | adv6=19-20 | adv7=22-23 | adv8=25-26 | adv9=28-29 | adv10=31-32 | adv11=34-35 | adv12=37+ | la=Wyrmling +3; Very Young +4; Young +4; Juvenile +6; Others — }} *Can also cast Cleric Spells and those from the Air, Chaos, and Darkness domains as Arcane Spells. A Jabberwock does not truly possess scales, instead, it has tough leathery skin covered in something similar to the denticles of a shark. These denticles vary in color from a faded azure to a deep indigo, with green and mossy hair that helps to disquise the Jabberwock from view. The size of its denticles increases little as the Jabberwock ages, although they do become thicker and harder. Jabberwock are opportunist hunters, creating a dense fog over the area where they hunt, waiting for something to wander into the fog and be devoured silently and unobserved. Although Jabberwock can fly and even enjoy doing so, their hunting style is very grounded. Jabberwocks are primarily night hunters that sleep during the daytime. Jabberwocks lair in a strange manner, preferring to dig vast underground caverns, where they also store all their treasure, while sometimes choosing to store some of their wealth under stumps and ponds all practically out in the open so as to distract the unwitting fools that wish to take the wealth for their own. Although they collect anything that looks valuable, they are most fond of gems—especially fire rubies. COMBAT Jabberwocks prefer to ambush their targets, using their tulgey surroundings as cover. When fighting in heavily forested swamps and marshes, they try to stay on the ground; trees and leafy canopies limit their aerial maneuverability. When outmatched and severely injured, a Jabberwock attempts to fly out of sight, so as not to leave tracks, and hide in its lair. Some Jabberwocks will simply fight to the death due to their stubborn and chaotic nature. Vorpal Vulnerability: Vorpal weapons decapitate Jabberwocks on natural 18s and 19s, as well as 20s. Breath Weapon (Su): A Jabberwock has one type of breath weapon, a line of lightning. The Jabberwock's breath weapon allows a fortitude save for half damage. Improved Grab (Ex): A Jabberwock of Very Young or older age can use this ability. To use do so, the Jabberwock must hit with a claw attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. Spider Climb (Ex): A Jabberwock of Very Young or older age can climb on stone surfaces as though using the Spider Climb spell. Solid Fog (Sp): A Jabberwock of Juvenile age or older can use this ability three times per day. It works like the 2nd level wizard spell of the same name (caster level equal to racial age caster level). Murderous Mist (Sp): An Adult or older Jabberwock can use this ability twice per day. It works like the 4th level wizard spell of the same name (caster level equal to racial age caster level). Whiffle (Ex): Old or older Jabberwocks may begin to or cease to emanate a constant aura of Obscuring Mist identical to the first level wizard spell of the same name (caster level equal to racial age caster level) within a 30 ft. radius of itself as a free action. Burble (Ex): A Jabberwock of Ancient age or higher can emit a low-pitched noise of inane babble as a free action. Creatures within 60 feet that are able to hear are confused as if under the effects of a confusion spell (caster level equal to racial age category caster level, Frightful Presence DC Will negates). This is a sonic mind-affecting compulsion effect. A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected again by the same jabberwock’s burble for 24 hours. The save DC is Charisma-based. Other Spell-Like Abilities: At Will—''Whiffle'' (Old or older), Burble (Ancient or older); 3/day—''Solid Fog'' (Juvenile or older); 2/day—''Murderous Mist'' (Adult or older). Skills: Listen, Hide, and Move Silently are considered class skills for Jabberwocks. Category:Dragons Category:True Dragons Category:Independant Dragons